


Sweet As Honey

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Honey, PWP, Smut, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Jester’s found a new way to enjoy her honey. Caleb also finds it very enjoyable.





	Sweet As Honey

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I was supposed to be being a good girl and only writing the Critmas special, but then I heard about the latest episode.   
> Mollymauk: which you always get late?   
> HK: woe is us who live on podcast time, always a week in the past!   
> Mollymauk: and here we are!   
> HK: here we are! Honey is for sharing. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Oral sex, Jester has no shame, people are frustrated with Fjord
> 
> Disclaimers: I still don’t own anything. But I hear Liam O’Brien has been seen around slashfic so if he leaves widofjord I’ll make him an offer!

“Jester,” Caleb sighed, not looking up from the pages of his book, “your honey is dripping on me.” 

 

“Hmmm?” The little blue tiefling looked over innocently, her lips smeared with sticky golden honey. Ostensibly she was working, adding a final layer of varnish to the railings of the Ball Eater. 

 

Practically, she was laying back along the top of the railing, one leg and a tail dangling lazily as she dipped her fingers one by one into her jar of honeycombs. It wouldn’t have been a problem, except that on the way to her mouth the occasional drip would escape and hit the wizard sat leaning against the same patch of railing. 

 

Caleb raised one arm, a glistening bead of honey not quite smeared into his skin. 

 

“Please be more careful.” 

 

“Sorry,” Jester sighed, catching his wrist and bringing his arm to her lips. Before Caleb could question it, her tongue flicked out and licked up the honey. She sealed her lips over the spot for good measure, sucking up any remaining residue. 

 

Cherry red, Caleb stared blankly at the page below him. Even when his arm was released he felt stuck, frozen. Such casual, easy affection still caught him off guard more often than not; it was hard to reconcile with himself. 

 

“What?” Jester asked, pushing his arm back down. “I’m not going to waste it.” 

 

The wizard shook his head, trying to focus on the words on the page and not the brush of skirts against the back of his neck. 

 

“You’re the one who keeps telling me I’m dirty,” he pointed out, fighting to keep his voice steady. Jester hummed behind him, dropping a hand into his hair. 

 

“It was quite salty,” she agreed, fingers gently combing through the ginger strands. “I think it made it taste better.” 

 

“I thought that’s why you were eating it off your fingers,” Caleb mumbled to his books, all his attention on the soft touch.  

 

“I was,” Jester sighed, sucking a finger slowly and loudly. Almost certainly on purpose. “But my fingers aren’t salty anymore.” The hand from his hair moved around to trace his lips slowly. “See?” 

 

Caleb swallowed, his tongue flicking out almost automatically to wet his lips. Her skin was faintly sweet and cool against his. A finger pressed a tiny bit more insistently against his lips and he pressed a soft kiss to it. 

 

“Jester, I’m trying to read,” he said hoarsely, doing his best to sound firm. He had been rereading the new debate book from the orb of happy fun things; he’d read it before, but he’d also been starved for new books for weeks now. “Go play with Fjord.” 

 

Jester made a surprisingly disgusted noise and Caleb had to pause to look at her, a brow rising. 

 

“I don’t want to play with Fjord,” she told him petulantly, full lips pursed in a pretty pout, “he’s being a dick.” 

 

“He has been under a lot of pressure,” Caleb said almost automatically. It had come up more and more recently. But more importantly... “Has he done something to upset you?” 

 

Jester shrugged again, not quite meeting his eyes. 

 

“He’s always busy being _captain_ ,” she huffed, one finger swirling through her honeycombs, “or looking over _Avantika’s_ books.” The way she dragged out the name drew a slight smile to Caleb’s lips. 

 

“You know he would make time for you if you asked?” He asked her gently. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help finding it cute when Jester got jealous over one of them. 

 

It never happened within the group, but Fjord especially tended to get the kind of outside attention that got her hackles up. The fact that the half orc invariably got deeply uncomfortable with the attention only made it better. 

 

Jester pouted at him, shifting a little on the railing to angle more towards him. For a moment he worried she’d topple off and land on him, but her tail curled around a post. 

 

Tiefling tails were useful for many things. Occasionally he wondered what it would be like to have one. 

 

“I don’t want Fjord’s time,” Jester told him, her fingers tracing his lower lip, “I want your time.” 

 

Caleb spent a moment glancing at his book. It was a new book. It was very nice, and included references to magic beyond his wildest dreams. 

 

He’d read it twice already. 

 

And he could certainly use some stress relief. His body was already showing interest. 

 

“Alright,” he agreed, kissing two of her fingers. It was worth it for the smile that blossomed across her face, unrestrained joy as she poked a finger into his mouth. 

 

“You’re always so nice to me, Cay-leb,” she purred happily, rocking her finger in and out. 

 

Caleb sucked on it obediently, laving it with his tongue. She still tasted of honey, thick and sweet and certainly without any of the sea salt that clung to all of their skin. He’d need to find somewhere else to lick honey from to get that taste. 

 

“Where would you like to go?” He asked softly, releasing her fingers for a moment. Violet eyes flicked around, counting crew members. There wasn’t much privacy to be had on any ship, much to Jester’s annoyance. 

 

“My cabin?” She offered after a quick inventory. “Beau is up by the wheel so it should be quiet in there.” 

 

Caleb nodded and stood, tucking his book away and offering Jester a hand as well. Giggling like a school girl, she snagged the lid of the honey with her tail and twined her fingers through his, tugging him away to the door. 

 

It was hotter below decks and a little stuffy, the warm sea air trapped inside without any kind of opening windows. Both ignored it, dodging seamen to make it down to Jester and Beau’s cabin. They got some knowing smiles which Jester effortlessly ignored. 

 

There were times, lots of times, where Caleb envied her easy self confidence. 

 

Now though he could very much enjoy it as she tugged him through the doorway and into a deep, searing kiss, her arms immediately wrapping around him. 

 

“On the bed, now,” she demanded as they broke apart, pulling his shirt open. A little perplexed but happy to obey, Caleb dropped down onto the hard mattress. His lap was immediately filled with tiefling as Jester shoved him onto his back. 

 

He couldn’t help being a little wary as she grinned down at him, very much a predator with her favourite prey. 

 

“What are you planning?” He began to ask, propping himself up on his elbows. Jester shook her head imperiously, one splayed hand on his chest more than enough to knock him back down. 

 

“I’m having dessert,” she told him cheerfully, dipping her fingers back into her jar. Before Caleb could ask what she meant (not that he’d need to), sticky honey was drizzling across his chest, cool and oozy against him. 

 

A second later Jester’s tongue followed, laving over his skin and suckling at every dip and curve of his body. Caleb let his head fall back, a low moan falling from his lips as she nipped and sucked her way across his chest. 

 

“Fuck, Jester... we don’t know when we can get you more honey,” he reminded her in a raspy voice, trying not to arch into her touch. 

 

“I don’t mind,” she purred against his skin, sharp teeth grazing one of his nipples. “Honey is meant to be eaten.” 

 

“Or savoured,” Caleb argued, one hand coming up to grasp her hair. She moaned softly at the touch, one leg slipping between his until she was straddling his thigh. 

 

“I plan to savour it,” she growled playfully, sucking a mark onto his chest. She looked delightfully wild, her hair coarse and tousled with sea spray, dress falling off her shoulders as she held herself poised above him. 

 

Just watching her, Caleb felt his throat go dry. 

 

“Is it really that good?” He asked, nodding towards the jar in her other hand. Jester gave him a calculating look, a wicked smile ever flirting with the edges. 

 

“See for yourself,” she decided, fangs gleaming in her grin. But rather than hand him the jar she sat back, pushing the neckline of her dress down to expose her breasts. 

 

One hand dipped back into the honey jar, smearing the thick golden liquid over soft blue skin and darker, dusky nipples. 

 

Caleb didn’t need to be told twice, sitting up and guiding one breast into his mouth. The honey was sweet and heavy on his tongue, perfectly lifted by the tang of salt and sweat. He took his time, cupping her breast and suckling every last hint of stickiness from her skin. 

 

Her nipples got a little extra attention, light bites interspersed with longer licks. Jester moaned softly and arched her back, pressing herself towards his hands and lips. 

 

She was always so sensitive, so responsive. 

 

Caleb bit down just enough to coax a louder moan, heat flaring in Jester’s core as she rocked herself down against his thigh. Was it his imagination, or could he already feel a hint of damp through his trousers? 

 

He kept going, nuzzling along her collarbone and up the side of her throat, leaving a trail of love bites up her jaw. At her lips he paused, a hairs breadth between them. 

 

“That is very good,” he growled softly, the air between them warmed by their combined breathing, “but I do not know when we will be missed.” 

 

Jester whined and ground down against him, her thigh pressing firmly at the tightness in his trousers. 

 

“I know... I want to taste you, Caleb. Please?” 

 

How could he deny her? 

 

Cupping her face in both hands, he stole a moment to kiss her slow and sweet, the taste of honey on both of their tongues. She melted into his touch, her own hands rising to grip his wrists as she squirmed against him. 

 

Then Caleb pulled away, spreading his legs and tugging at the fastenings of his trousers. 

 

“Quickly,” he panted, tugging them down just enough to free his aching cock, “and then I will taste you?” 

 

The sudden grin on her face was always a little concerning, and only more so in the bedroom. This time he was expecting the grab for the honey and braced himself, turning and leaning back against the cabin wall as Jester slipped back to kneel between his legs. 

 

The honey felt even colder on his hard shaft as Jester stroked him, spreading it over his foreskin like the worst lube in the universe. She couldn’t quite restrain her giggles, sticky fingers playing across the flushed head leaving little trails. 

 

Caleb brought a hand to her hair, teeth gritted to keep himself from moaning. Jester would be loud enough for two anyway, there wasn’t much point in him adding to it. 

 

“Stop playing with it,” he hissed harshly, tugging gently at her hair. For a second he thought she might argue, but she let him guide her head down to his crotch eagerly. 

 

Once again her tongue came first, swirling lazily over the sensitive head of his cock as her sticky fist wrapped around him again. Caleb swore under his breath, head dropping back to thunk against the wall. 

 

She was taking her sweet time, licking all around the slit and stroking his foreskin back to make sure she hadn’t missed a drop before her lips sealed around him. She began to suck, bobbing her head slowly at first, then faster, tongue still working the head with each stroke. 

 

Her hand moved in time, spreading the thick honey all along his shaft and slurping it away each time. He was never going to get properly clean, and couldn’t bring himself to care. 

 

It was hard enough not to thrust into her mouth, that wicked tongue massaging all the right spots on his cock. Tracing veins on the underside, flattening to curl around him. He knew from experience just how much she enjoyed using her mouth on people. 

 

Usually she liked to make him describe what she was doing, doing her best to make him stutter and gasp. On the ship they couldn’t indulge as much as any of them would like. The crew hadn’t complained (and who would they complain to?) but almost all of them were aware of the thin walls. 

 

Jester didn’t give a fuck. 

 

She was sucking harder now, loud slurping sounds filling the room as she bobbed her head faster and faster. Caleb’s hands moved slowly through her hair, trying not to grip too tightly. His breath came in short, sharp pants, fingers caressing her horns. 

 

She took him deeper still, splaying her sticky hand over his hip as she took him into her throat. The rippling muscle as she swallowed around him made him gasp, stomach flexing with an aborted need to thrust. Gods, she was so beautiful, her nose brushing his pelvis and her lips spread wide around him, looking up at him through thick lashes. 

 

Caleb traced a finger reverentially along one of her horns, the jewellery there jingling as she sucked his cock. The sound was almost lost in the wet, carnal noises just below. 

 

Jester chuckled in his lap and he swore, hips jerking as she sucked. 

 

“Jester... I... I’m close,” he hissed, giving in and getting a handful of her hair. With a wicked gleam in her eye, she swallowed his cock and purred around him. Caleb smacked his head back into the wall again and gasped, stars dancing before his eyes. 

 

He could feel it coming, the familiar tension building in his gut. Jester hummed again, her free hand stroking his thigh as she drew back to play her tongue over the head of his cock. 

 

Caleb groaned and pushed up into her mouth, his breath coming in short gasps. 

 

“Fuck, Jester... please don’t tease...” 

 

He could feel her smile as she sighed dramatically through her nose. Then she took him to the root, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard. His grip tightened in her hair and he rocked up into her mouth, whimpering as he came down her throat. 

 

She swallowed every drop, drawing back a little to lick the honey from his softening shaft. Caleb hissed, over sensitive from his orgasm, and gently pushed her away. 

 

Jester pouted up at him, batting her lashes. 

 

“You’re all sticky, Caleb,” she pointed out, licking her lips pointedly. “I have to clean you up.” 

 

Caleb leaned down, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. 

 

“Let me take care of you first,” he offered, gently stroking her cheeks. She considered it for a moment, chewing her lower lip. 

 

“Alright, but don’t forget. You don’t want bugs living in your dick.” 

 

Caleb did his best not to think about it, kissing her nose. 

 

“How do you want it, Jester?” 

 

She hummed thoughtfully, coming up to sit in his lap again. 

 

“I think I would like to sit on your face,” she decided cheerfully, patting his shoulders, “if you don’t mind?” 

 

He chuckled softly, shuffling down away from the wall to lie back on her bed. 

 

“Whatever you like.” He beckoned forward and she giggled, scooting her way up his chest, tugging her skirts up to bare herself to him. 

 

Caleb raised an eyebrow, stroking slowly along her thighs. 

 

“No underwear? Really?” 

 

“Underwear is boring,” she declared loudly, dropping her skirts over the top of his head. Caleb stifled a laugh, hands travelling up the backs of her thighs to grip her buttocks and guide her down to his mouth. 

 

“Why don’t you tell me why that is?” He prompted, leaning up to lick a line over her dripping cunt. Jester shivered, shuffling her legs a little further apart and resting a hand on the wall for balance. 

 

“Because... if I’m wearing underwear, you can’t just come up behind me and bend me over the rail.” 

 

Caleb hummed thoughtfully, sucking gently on her folds. She was already so wet, so ready for him. If he’d wanted to, he probably could have pushed straight into her. 

 

“And what else?” He asked when she paused, stroking a finger up between her labia. A low hiss slipped from her lips and she squirmed. 

 

“I don’t always want to wait,” she panted, a loud squeak breaking through as Caleb flicked his tongue over her clit. “And... and there’s not a whole lot of privacy. We might need to go fast.” 

 

Her back arched, pressing herself towards his mouth. Caleb debated teasing her a little more, pressing a finger slowly against her soaked cunt, just on the edge of pressing in. She whined and pressed down onto him. 

 

“Cay-leeeeeb!” 

 

They did still have the honey to clean up, he supposed, and Fjord might have need of them soon. 

 

“Tell me how you’d want me to fuck you,” he growled against her folds. Without waiting for her to start he latched onto her clit, sucking and playing the tip of his tongue over her. 

 

Jester keened loudly, humping down onto his face, her knuckles white against the wall. 

 

“I... I’d be at the back of the ship, back against the railings,” she panted, eyes closing as a finger pressed slowly into her. “And you’d come up behind me, pressing in real close so I could feel how hot and hard you are.” 

 

Caleb hummed and she whimpered, her juices dripping down his hand. 

 

“There’d be nowhere to go, but it’s always quiet back there at night. I’d have to sit up on the railing and tug my skirts out of the way for you to slide into me. I’d be so wet for you, Caleb,” she purred, rolling her hips onto his face. 

 

The wizard rewarded her with another finger, crooking both inside her to try and find that sensitive spot buried deep inside. He could feel some stirring interest of his own, but ignored it. 

He was too busy sucking on her clit, chasing her pleasure. 

 

Jester shuddered and clenched around his fingers, her belly rippling as she moved. Caleb was an extremely good student and he’d learned her body well, expertly stoking her to greater heights. His teeth grazed her clit and she whined, rocking onto his fingers. 

 

“You... you’d ask if I was sure,” she giggled, flexing her thighs on either side of his head, “because you always do, and I’d tell you to hurry up and fuck me real good.” 

 

Beneath her, Caleb chuckled softly and gave a slow lick along her wet folds. His chin was dripping with her juices, her little moans music to his ears. 

 

“And... and you would,” she whimpered as he sucked her clit hard, rocking faster onto his fingers, “I’d hold your shoulders and you could just push in and we’d have to be quick, before anyone could find us...” 

 

Her voice trailed off into a needing keen as Caleb pressed against her gspot, the need to come curling her toes. She wrapped her tail around Caleb’s ankle to ground herself. 

 

“Please... oh fuck I’m nearly there, Caleb, just a little more...” 

 

He hummed around her clit again and she cried out, back arching sharply, her thighs trembling with impending ecstasy. Quickly he focused all of his attention on sucking, fucking her with his fingers in short, sharp thrusts. 

 

Her breath came faster and faster, rocking down to meet him as best she could until it was all too much. She came with a low whimper, her cunt clamping down around Caleb’s fingers with a gush of lube. 

 

He kept going, fingering her through it in slower, deeper arcs until she toppled onto her back, still on top of him. Reaching down, she tugged her skirts off of his face with a tired giggle. 

 

“Hello. You’re all wet.” 

 

Caleb pushed himself up on his elbows to smile at her, her legs falling to either side of his torso bonelessly. 

 

“I wonder how that could have happened,” he teased and Jester giggled again, reaching down to trail her fingers down one sticky cheek. 

 

“I couldn’t imagine!” 

 

They lay like that for a long moment, just catching their breath and enjoying the closeness. Then Jester groaned and rolled off the side of the bed. 

 

“We should get cleaned up and back to work.” 

 

“Do you have any work?” Caleb asked, obediently pushing himself to a sitting position. The tiefling stuck her tongue out at him. 

 

“I could do, if I wanted to.” She had found a small bucket and frowned into it, clutching her symbol of the Traveler in her free hand. As ever, Caleb watched the water bubble up in the bucket, a quiet awe filling him. 

 

He couldn’t imagine tying his magic to another being, needing the blessings and permission of any god. It just wouldn’t work for him. But he could appreciate how both Jester and Caduceus had kept the crew alive more than once with their abilities, pulling water and food from nothing. 

 

As she came to sit on the bed again, Caleb pulled her into his arms and pressed a sticky kiss to her cheek. 

 

“You are amazing,” he told her quietly as she laughed and pretended to push him away. The words stopped her and she cocked her head, looking up at him with wide violet eyes. 

 

“What do you mean?” She was puzzled mostly about what in particular she might have done; she was fully aware that she was always amazing. Caleb pressed another kiss to her temple. 

 

“Taking care of us all. Of me. You are wonderful,” he said simply. 

 

He couldn’t even try to describe how the stress of the last month at sea had built, tension on tension with no sign of relief. It was weighing on all of them, cracks becoming more and more visible with each day. Even on Jester. 

 

But here she was, soft and cool in his arms, a safe place for him to work out at least a little of that tension. Always taking care of him, thinking about how to keep everyone safe. Laughing. Together. 

 

Her face split into a softer smile than he had seen before and she leaned in to kiss him softly, her own taste on his lips. 

 

“Of course I take care of you, Caleb. And you take care of me. And Caduceus. And Beau and Nott and Yasha and Fjord! That’s what family is for.” 

 

Caleb couldn’t look at her. Not when she said those words like it was easy, like it was obvious and true. Like Caleb could deserve family. 

 

By now, Jester didn’t expect him to. She pressed another kiss to his cheek and dipped her handkerchief into the water, carefully washing his face. 

 

Sometimes Caleb was a little strange. There wasn’t much you could do but keep going and take care of him. 

 

To be fair, Jester’s idea of strange wasn’t exactly aligned with most peoples’ anyway. Most people thought she was very strange. She focused on getting her come out of Caleb’s beard. 

 

After a few moments he sighed softly, catching one of her hands. 

 

“You’re still all sticky,” he pointed out quietly and took the cloth, gently using it to clean her fingers, “you’re not going to get either of us cleaned up that way.” 

 

The cleric let him, giggling and spreading her fingers. 

 

“I figured I was just going to get sticky washing your dick off anyway,” she teased, sticking her fingers into the bucket of water. And flicked a little water at him. 

 

Caleb gave her a very serious look and picked up the bucket. 

 

“Okay okay okay!” Raising her hands in immediate surrender, Jester giggled and gave him a nudge. “Give me back the handkerchief and let me take care of you.” 

 

“I can do it myself,” Caleb protested, obediently handing over the wet cloth. 

 

“I know you can,” the tiefling agreed, pushing him down onto his back again and sitting on his thighs, “but I like taking care of you.” 

 

It wasn’t like she did a bad job, Caleb had to admit. She was very thorough, wiping every drop of honey or come off his chest. Forensic detail was also paid to his crotch as she played with his foreskin, stroking him slowly with her very best “serious adulting” face on. 

 

Eventually Caleb caught her hand, unable to resist a laugh. 

 

“If it was going to be ready for you to play with again, it would be by now.” 

 

“I didn’t see you complaining,” she grinned back, dropping the cloth into his lap. He picked it up and nodded to her. 

 

“My turn to clean you. Lay back.” There was a hint to his voice that seemed like incoming revenge. Jester giggled as she lay back, hair and skirts sprawling around her. One boot stretched out, caressing up Caleb’s side. 

 

“Make sure you don’t miss any spots,” she teased, running a finger over her lower lip. Caleb ignored it, wetting the cloth once more and holding it above her chest to drip, drip, drip down. 

 

Squirming at the water, the tiefling giggled some more and did her best to look innocent. It might have been convincing to someone who didn’t know her. 

 

“Stay very still,” Caleb warned her solemnly. He let a few more drops trickle onto her skin, then began to massage slowly around her breasts. Jester reluctantly stilled, her eyes falling lazily closed to enjoy the sensation. 

 

The wizard took his time, making sure to wipe over every rounded inch at least twice. Couldn’t have stray honey hiding in her cleavage. Her nipples peaked again at the attention, and once he was sure she was completely clean he placed a kiss to one. 

 

The tiefling sighed happily, one hand coming up to play in his hair. 

 

“That’s nice, Caleb,” she hummed, arching her back a little to press her bosom towards him. Caleb smiled against her skin then sat back, hands tracing her thighs. 

 

“Now now. I have to get you all nice and clean first.” 

 

It took only a moment to push the skirt back up past her hips, exposing her still glistening mound. He rinsed the cloth off again and cupped her gently in his hand. 

 

She sighed again, shimmying her shoulders at the gentle sensation. Not quite a tease, but wonderfully protective and warm. 

 

Dragging the cloth slowly over her skin, Caleb let his fingers slide along and around her labia, cleaning away her lube. If that meant one tickled over her clit, he’d claim it was an accident. 

 

Jester knew better than to ask, hooking an ankle over Caleb’s shoulder and purring in pleasure. 

 

“If you’re not careful, I’ll make more mess,” she teased in a sing song voice. Caleb gasped dramatically, wiping the cloth one last time across her. 

 

“You would ruin all my hard work?” He scolded, fighting to keep the smile from his face. Jester laughed and reached up to tug him into her arms, letting her legs fall to the side once more. 

 

“I thought that was what you were working for?” She batted her lashes, a sweet smile on her lips as she wrapped herself comfortably around him. Caleb settled in against her. 

 

“It might have been a side effect,” the wizard admitted, tucking his head in under her chin. Jester hummed and began to slowly pet his hair again. 

 

“It’s a good side effect.” 

 

Caleb pressed a lazy kiss to her collar bone. 

 

“Thank you for this.” He could feel the words trying to line up, an expectant silence waiting to be filled. Defining what “this” was, how much it meant to him to feel wanted. 

 

To know that he was not only welcome, but that even surrounded by options he could be chosen first. It was a little bit scary and most of the time he was sure he didn’t deserve it, but he was getting better at accepting that it happened. 

 

To have someone he could rely on to distract him from his darker thoughts, to be silly and vivacious and so _there_ that he couldn’t think about anything else. 

 

To let lose a little of the tension twisting him into knots with some easy sex and no complications. Just soft affection, never any questions. 

 

He didn’t know how much of this Jester knew or would even be able to understand. But she didn’t ask, just smiled and snuggled him up. 

 

“Of course. And thank you, Caleb.” 

 

Not the same layers there, but more than there had been when they first met. He had felt the knots in her back when he held her, saw the stress weighing her down the longer they were at sea. 

 

Didn’t know what else would have twisted in her, not which parts that he could soothe with a touch. But Jester loved to touch, all of the time. 

 

Caleb was getting used to it, slowly but surely. It was... becoming comforting. A little reminder that she was there, that he was with other people. That he had friends on his side. 

 

If he thought about it a little more, he might have unravelled another layer. 

 

Instead, he sighed softly, lethargy settling over him. 

 

“It is very comfortable here,” he murmured against smooth skin, trying to stir himself to move, “we should go see if we are needed.” 

 

Jester snorted in a very unladylike way, her fingers stroking slowly through his hair. 

 

“If Fjord wants us for something he can come and find us.” It sounded almost like a threat, or a challenge. Caleb tried to muster the energy to care. 

 

“You are very upset with him, ja?” 

 

The question threw Jester for a moment and she paused to think. 

 

“I suppose... maybe I am, yeah. I don’t know I didn’t really think about it.” 

 

“You will have to talk to him about it at some point,” Caleb murmured, resting his chin on her collarbone to look up at her. She was frowning a little and looking uncomfortable. 

 

“I don’t think it’s his fault, really,” she tried to explain, stopped, and sighed. “I sort of hoped it would go away on its own and things could go back to how we were before.” 

 

“But now we have one more temple to go to,” the wizard sighed, and Jester made a little noise of agreement. 

 

“Ya. But... but after that, we’re going home, aren’t we? Back to the Menagerie Coast and then maybe back to the Empire?” 

 

“I would hope so,” Caleb said softly, fingertips tracing over the smooth blue skin of her arm. “That is certainly the plan.” 

 

This time Jester sighed, her gaze tracking across the ceiling. 

 

“But when we go back there will be the war, and we need to go see if Nott’s home town is okay.” She was beginning to sound resigned, hopeless, and Caleb couldn’t help resenting it. 

 

If even their sweet, bouncy cleric was feeling weighed down, what hope was there for the rest of them. 

 

“Things will be okay, Jester,” he told her gently, leaning up to press a soft kiss to her lips. “We will have several weeks on the road to sort things out before we get there. And if Fjord does not stop being an ass I can always Reduce him for you.” 

 

That brought a giggle back to her lips and she smiled, leaning up to kiss him gently. 

 

“You would do that for me?” 

 

“Of course. I have been looking for an excuse for a while now to practice that spell.” And he would keep doing so, if it kept making her laugh. When Jester laughed, at least something was right in the world. 

 

It wouldn’t do to let them become a whole group of somber and sullen grumpy people. 

 

Jester smiled against his lips, pulling him in for another tender kiss. 

 

“You’re too good to me, Caleb,” she told him gently, that mischievous gleam back in her eyes. Caleb smiled back just a little, shifting up so he could lay his head next to hers. So he could keep watching her smile. 

 

“Not as good as you deserve,” he murmured, one arm curling around her waist. The tiefling laughed, her tail squirming from under her to drape up along his spine. 

 

“You sound half asleeeeep,” she teased with another kiss to his nose. Caleb stifled a yawn and tucked his face in against her neck. 

 

“You have kidnapped me. I might as well take a nap.” 

 

“Kidnapped you?” The giggle filled her voice, light and warm and right. Caleb smiled against her skin. 

 

“I did suggest we could leave.” 

 

“Oh.” A brief pause. “Then yes, I’m kidnapping you. I’ll keep you here forever!” Her arms tightened around him for a moment. 

 

More floating in a haze of contentment and relaxation than tired, and fully aware that it would vanish the moment he moved and be replaced with crushing guilt and self loathing, Caleb couldn’t think of anything better. 

 

“Promise?” 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: so much to do, so much to write, so little time! I do really need to work on Fjord, though. I’ve forgotten to count him in the Mighty Nein twice now.   
> Mollymauk: that’s never a good sign...   
> HK: no it is not. Luckily I do have some fluffy WidoFjord on the list that should help! And a tiefling sandwich. And about a million other things for after the Critmas special.


End file.
